When Divas Meet Rock Stars
by Kanari Tsuyoi
Summary: REVISED she is one hell singer with the group meanies and he is the lead vocalist of Devastated angels. totally different people but who knew they had a past? will an old flame be revived? or forgotten as is? sasusaku with other minor couples to expect


Chapter 1 "Their World"

The doorbell has been ringing simultaneously. Normally, people _inside_ the house would get mad to anyone behind the door whose been pressing the bell like hell. But the current situation is the _exact opposite _of the normal scenario. The person _outside _is the one who actually wants to kill the people _outside._

Now, you might be wondering what the hell is keeping those people from opening the door. Nothing important, really. The pink haired lady is watching television in the living room; the blondie is at the kitchen, reading magazine and eating at the same time; the brunette was practicing her dance in the studio; and the raven haired lady is at her room, resting because she's sick.

Haruno Sakura, the pink haired lady, clearly heard the bells first than anyone else in the house. But due to her lack of motivation to stand up and see the person behind the door, she waited for the other girls to do it instead.

Unfortunately, the other girls were having the same thought as her.

Sakura tried to keep her focus with the television but with the doorbells, it was impossible. As she started to have enough of the unwanted noise, she called for Yamanaka Ino, the blondie.

"Ino! Ino! Go get that door, will you?" she yelled.

Ino ignored Sakura's calls and continued doing her thing.

Still hearing the bells. Sakura once again called for Ino, louder this time.

Irritated, Ino marched her way to the living room. The sight of Sakura sitting on the sofa while watching television made her furious. She stomped her way towards the pinkette.

"Ugh, Forehead! You call for me from the kitchen to get that damn door when you are here, sitting like a queen? The door is just ten steps away from you, for Pete's sake!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, Pig! Stop complaining and make that stupid doorbell shut up!" said Sakura.

Ino's anger towards Sakura was tripled, thank's to the last statement. Sahe snapped. And when Ino, Sakura does the same, too. They later began to argue. They were too busy throwing arguments at each other that they didn't notice the phone ringing, together with the bell, this time.

Whenever those two argue, the whole house would be filled with their rants. The only safe place from their noise would be the studio at the basement.

Up in her room was Hyuuga Hinata, whose sleep was cut off once Sakura and Ino's loud mouths joined with the continuous doorbells. And when the telephone started ringing, she knew it was already useless to try and get back to sleep. Slowly, she tried to get up and and walk downstairs. she knew how to stop everything.

Hinata coughed as she walked past the two but they treated as air and didn't even acknowledge her presence. Still, she continued her way towards the door. It was only a matter of minutes before she gets there and open the door.

Once she finally did the (very simple) task (which even caused two people to argue so _childishly_), Hinata welcomed the (very irritated at the moment) manager of theirs, Kakashi Hatake.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san," Hinata coughed.

Though angry at his talents, Kakashi couldn't help himself but pity Hinata for her current state. He walked past the door and closed it immediately, not letting any cold air in.

Without any word next, Hinata lead Kakashi to the living room. There they witnessed the (still on going) verbal fight of Sakura and Ino.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Kakashi cried. Both said ladies shut up and looked at Kakashi's direction.

"Hi!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Followed by Hinata, Kakashi went straight to Sakura and Ino's and sat on the single person sofa. The three sat on the couch which was at the left side of Kakashi's.

"So what brings you here?" Ino asked.

"Where's Tenten?" Kakashi ignored Ino's question. He positioned his left elbow on the sofa's left arm then held his temple.

As if on cue, Tenten showed up. "I'm here," she said.

Without looking, Kakashi said, "Come join these three,"

Tenten obliged.

there was a moment of an awkward silence.

"You four drive me crazy. LITERALLY," Kakashi broke in, emphasizing the last word.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-san?" Hinata asked.

"With a bit of exemption to you, Hinata-chan," Kakashi removed his hand from his temple. "You three, Ino, Sakura, and most especially Tenten, are the cause of my great misery,"

"Now, now, Kakashi-san. What the hell is your problem? Don't tell me they've stopped publishing 'Icha-icha Paradise' and you're going to rant your disappointment to us," Ino said.

"That may be true but that doesn't exactly have to do anything with my problem with the three of you," he pointed Ino, Sakura and Tenten. He stood from his chair and narrated what he has just gone through that day's morning.

"I was called to Tsunade-sama's office this morning regarding to the misbehavior three members of Meanies have been going with lately. And throughout my meeting with her, she kept on asking me why can't you be as good to the public as you sell those albums? Every single week, wither one of you makes it to the news. If only those were positively written news, everyone's happy. BUT NO!" Kakashi paused. "Last week, was the worst of all. Why? the three of you made it all at once in the seven o'clock news! Sakura, why on earth did you start a fight with Mizura Junko during her birthday party?"

"She asked for it. She threw water straight to my face without any reason at all!" Sakura defended her case.

"Yes, everyone saw that on tape but you didn't have to pull her hair and dunk her face on the punch bowl,"

Sakura went silent.

"Ino, when will you ever stop writing blogs without insulting others," Kakashi said "especially senior actors?"

"I will only stop if they stop insulting Meanies or me,"

"Tenten, you were just about to get sued by a fan for hitting him!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"He deserved better than that for stalking me!"

Kakashi sighed at their excuses.

It's official. Meanies really are mean when angered with, well at least most of the members.

For a moment, Kakashi looked at Hinata and asked himself what could she be capable of doing when angry. He tried thinking of scenarios but shook his head to removes the thoughts. He doesn't want to believe that the shyest persons are the worst type of people to mess up with.

"I don't want to sound like a nag-"

"But you are a nag," Sakura, Ino, and Tenten said in unison.

Kakashi ignored their comment and continued, " I don't want to sound like a nag but, really, you should think about your image. Control your temper. Think about the negative comments the public has been throwing at you. As artists, your image is your foundation to the top. With what you guys always do, you gain more haters than fans,"

_'Bah, image this, image that. blah blah blah,'_ Ino said at the back of her mind.

"Okay we'll behave,"

Kakashi felt relieved as if a very large stone was removed from his shoulders.

"But we won't promise a hundred percent behavior transformation,"

The stone was back again.

Kakashi sighed. Then, he brought out from his jacket's pocket a small notebook, then began flipping through its pages.

"Foe this week, you'll be doing group interviews, contract signing with a cosmetic brand, and a taping for an anti-child abuse campaign advertisement together with other celebrities. Of course, Hinata won't be doing any of these activities until she gets well. Her solo activities will be postponed, too, for the meantime. Is that okay with you?" he asked Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata coughed.

"As for the three of you, solo activities will be the same,"

"Okay," the three said in unison. Sakura hosts an afternoon radio by herself. Ino hosts a tv talk show with Ryouji Kurita, an actor well known for his imitation stunts. Tenten is one of the judges of a dance competition on tv. Hinata is supposed to be filming for a drama but due to sickness, she'll be skipping taping for a week.

Kakshi looked at his wristwatch and bid the girls good bye. He was sent off to the door by Tenten.

"I almost forgot. You'll be having a photo shoot next week. Remind the girls for me," he said before leaving.

Tenten just nodded.

* * *

Two days later after Kakashi's intrusion at the house of the Meanies, Konoha Airport was swarmed by fangirls (and some fanboys, too). All were waiting for the announcement of a certain plane's landing. The plane they were expecting for is no ordinary plane (for them) as it carries their idols, the members of the band, Devastated Angles. And once the flight board posted the plane they were waiting for from Suna has arrived, all rushed their way to the arrival gates. They started screaming for the boys.

They've gathered all their luggage and all but Uchiha Sasuke isn't not that much enthusiastic about their arrival. In fact, he is not much happy to hear screams. As he and his bandmates and brother, who is also the ban's manager, start pushing their carts out, he braced himself for the horrors he is about to face outside.

As soon as Uzumaki Naruto, who was leading the group (behind him were Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke in order) out, set his first step and was perfectly visible to the waiting crowd's eyes, fans started to scream louder. As if he'd gone crazier that normal, he even threw out to them his jacket. It was obvious that he was loving too much their attention, and it irritated the guys behind him.

Thanks to security, the five of them managed to get on their waiting van, ALIVE.

As the van sped off, one of the band spoke.

"Hey, Itachi. I thought you said that our arrival will be very much silent. But what were those monsters waiting for us?" Neji whined.

"I don't know. Only Kisame knows the details," Itachi paused "aside form us"

"Are you trying to say that one of us leaked the info?" Shikamaru lazily said.

Three pair of eyes set on a certain blonde who was beginning to sweat.

"Well?" Shikamaru began.

"I...I accidentally mentioned it during an online chat with fans a week ago," Naruto nervously explained.

Neji, who was suppressing the urge not to kick the blonde out of the moving van, massaged his temples and said "How could you be so brainless, Naruto?"

"What you did was such a pain in the ass," Shikamaru added.

". . . . . "

Waiting for another (negative) statement, Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was staring to the outside. He looked as if he was in his own world.

Naruto took the chance to divert the attention from him to Sasuke.

"Teme is acting so strange lately. He's been spacing out for the past few days," Naruto commented.

"For once, I agree with Uzumaki. I wonder what's eating him," it was Neji.

"I don't really care. I'm sure it's nothing but troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Nah, he's missing his boyfriend in Suna," Itachi joined in.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Unlike you, I'm not gay," he said then went back on his own world.

Itachi smirked. A spacing out Sasuke is one of the rarest thing to see.

_'Maybe this trip won't be so bad at all,'_

* * *

**And that's how i end the first chapter, again. As you can see, I've improved a bit in writing (I hope so). the reason i suddenly revised my story is because of the 'drama' i put on it before, and i have to admit, i suck at doing dramas. but worry not because the course of this story will be very much similar than the first version but of course, with MAJOR changes to it. **

**you might say that in this chapter, i reversed the troubled character from Sakura to sasuke. but no. i don't have any intentions of doing so. its enough that i made the other characters oc to the max. **

**like it? review, puh-leash!  
**

**standard disclaimer applied. all other characters not from Naruto are only fictional characters my desperate mind has made  
**


End file.
